1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for spraying a predetermined dose of a fluid, and to a method of filling the device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device containing a single dose of fluid and suitable for discarding after said dose has been dispensed. The fluid to be sprayed may be a medicine, a cosmetic, or the like. The device of the invention is more particularly intended for spraying into the nose, but it could be used for other purposes: spraying into the ear, under the tongue, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The single dose may optionally be subdivided into a plurality of subdoses, as disclosed in Document EP-A-0 311 863.
Such devices are known in the state of the art. For example, document EP-A-0 311 863 describes a device comprising a cylindrical tank of fluid in which there slides a piston which is secured to an actuator pusher. The device also includes an outlet passage in communication with the tank of fluid. However that outlet passage is not airtight so the fluid contained in the tank may oxidize or become polluted in contact with the air during storage.